Lily Evans und James Potter im 7 und letzten Hogw
by Brchen
Summary: Ich hab mir gedacht ich schreib auch mal eine FF über James und Lily, die Figuren gehören alle JKR, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und schreibe nur so zum Spaß!


Lily Evans und James Potter im 7. und letzten Jahr Hogwartsjahr!

Kapitel 1

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett und laß ein Buch mit dem Titel „ Hexen im Mittelalter und was mit ihnen geschah!", als sie von einem tack, tack, unterbrochen wurde. Sie sah zum Fenster und erkannte eine große braune Eule. Lily stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Die Eule flog zu ihrem Schreibtisch und nach dem sie gelandet war, steckte sie ihr Bein aus. Lily löste den Brief und die Eule flog Augenblicklich davon.

Lily sah, dass es ein Brief von Hogwarts war und öffnete ihn. Sie öffnete ihn und fand zwei Pergamentblätter darin. Auf dem ersten war die Bücherliste, mit den Büchern die sie für das kommende Schuljahr benötigte. Außerdem dass sie für den Abschlussball der 7. Klassen einen Festumhang benötigten würde.

Das zweite Pergament sah etwas anders aus, neugierig las sie es.

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,

Ich darf ihnen mit Freude mitteilen dass sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt wurden. Ich erwarte sie nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts mit dem Schulsprecher in meinem Büro.

Anbei finden sie ihr Abzeichen.

Mit freundlichen Güssen

Prof. M. McGonagall

(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

Lily schaute noch einmal in den Umschlag und holte das Abzeichen heraus

Sie hielt ein goldenes Abzeichen mit dem Gryffindorlöwe in der Hand, unter dem Löwen war „Schulsprecher der Hogwartsschule" eingraviert.

Vor Freude sprang Lily von ihrem Stuhl hoch, lief aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche.

„Mum, Mum."

Mrs. Laila Evans, die gerade das Mittagessen vorbereitete, drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. Sie war eine hoch schlanke, zierliche Frau mit dunkelroten Haaren, die ihr bis zu den Schultern reichten und grünen Augen. Durch ihr freundliches und hilfsbereites Wesen war sie in der Nachbarschaft beliebt. Mrs. Evans hatte nur einen kleinen Tick, sie sammelte seit ihrer Jugend Poesiebildchen.

„Lily was ist den los? Warum bist du so aufgeregt Liebes?" fragte Mrs. Evans an ihre Tochter gewandt.

„Mum, ich bin zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden!" rief sie, rannte zu ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie.

„Oh Liebes, dass freut mich aber." Sagte Laila und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich muss morgen in die Winkelgasse, um meine Bücher und einen Festumhang zu besorgen. Außerdem brauch ich noch einige andere Dinge, die Schule fängt ja schon in zwei Wochen an." erklärte Lily ihr..

„Es trifft sich, dass dein Vater Morgen geschäftlich nach London muss. Er kann dich bis zum Pub, wo du hin musst mitnehmen." sagte Mrs. Evans.

In diesem Moment kam Mr. Roland Evans in die Küche. Er hatte kurze blonde Haaren, blauen Augen und eine sportliche Figur.

„Hi Dad, kannst du mich morgen mit nach London nehmen? Ich muss unbedingt in die Winkelgasse!" fragte Lily ihren Vater.

„Kein Problem, dann fahren wir morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück los, da ich um 10 Uhr einen Termin habe. Aber wieso musst du morgen schon in die Winkelgasse? Du hast doch noch Zeit, bis die Schule Los geht." Meinte Mr. Evans, ging zu seiner Frau und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich muss meine Bücher, einen Festumhang und noch einige Dinge die ich brauche besorgen. Du Weißt, dass ich das ungern auf die letzte Minute mache." Erklärte Lily ihrem Vater.

„Schatz, Lily ist zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden!" flüsterte Laila ihrem Mann ins Ohr.

Er schaute Lily an und lächelte. „Du bist Schulsprecher geworden?" fragte er lächelnd und sah Lily dabei verschmitzt an.

„ja, ist das nicht toll Dad? Ich freu mich so." sagte Lily aufgeregt.

Ihre Eltern schauten sie an, da Lily in diesem Moment aussah, als ob der Weihnachtsmann ihren Größten Wunsch erfüllt hätte. Sie hüpfte auf und ab.

Beide fingen bei diesem Anblick an zu lachen. Lily hörte auf und schaute ihre Eltern amüsiert an.

„Warum lacht ihr, was ist so komisch?" fragte jemand, der in diesem Moment in die Küche kam.

Es war Petunia, Lilys zwei Jahre ältere Schwester. Sie hatte blonde bis zum Kinn reichende Haare und blaue Augen. Ihr Hals wirkte länger als normal wäre und sie hatte eine schlanker Figur. Lily verglich sie immer mit einem Pferd.

„Wir freuen uns mit Lily über ihre Auszeichnung!" erklärte ihre Mutter ausweichend.

„Was hat, die, denn für eine Auszeichnung gekriegt? Etwa Freak des Jahres?" fragte Petunia und zeigte mit dem Finger angewidert auf Lily.

„Petunia, rede nicht immer so gehässig von deine Schwester!" schimpfte Mr. Evans, da er sah, dass Lily Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Wieso denn nicht? Die passt mit ihrer abnormalen Art sowieso nicht in unsere Familie!" sagte Petunia gehässig.

Mrs. Evans nahm Lily in den Arm und tröstete sie.

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz?" sagte Mr. Evans daraufhin zu ihr.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, was meinst du damit?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Petunia, Lily, ich muss euch etwas sagen, mein…" begann Mr. Evans etwas verlegen.

Mrs. Evans kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Was euer Vater versucht euch zu sagen ist, dass sein Großvater ein Zauberer war!" erklärte ihnen Laila.

„Liiiiiih," schrie Petunia auf einmal. „Das ist ja widerlich, ich komme aus einer abnormalen Familie!"

Sie drehte sich um und lief aus der Küche, sie konnten oben eine Tür zuschlagen hören.

„Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." sagte Mrs. Evans.

„Ich weiß Lily, ich hätte es euch spätestens an dem Tag, als du diesen Brief bekommen hast, sagen sollen." erklärte Mr. Evans.

Lily fing an zu lächeln und ging auf ihren Vater zu.

„Dad, ich bin froh, dass du es uns gesagt hast. Außerdem bin ich darauf stolz eine Hexe zu sein, egal ob ich magische Vorfahren habe oder nicht." erklärte Lily ihrem Vater.

„Und wir sind stolz auf dich Liebes!" sagte ihr Vater und nahm sie in den Arm.

Kapitel 2 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily früh auf, sprang aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und zog sich danach schnell an. Sie war gerade fertig, als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam.

„Du bist schon wach Liebes? Ich wollte dich gerade zum Frühstück wecken." Sagte ihre Mutter.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." Erklärte sie ihrer Mutter.

„Gut, dann lass uns runter gehen und Frühstücken. Dein Vater will gleich aufbrechen." Meinte Mrs. Evans.

Als die beiden in die Küche kamen, sprang Petunia von ihrem Platz hoch und meinte beim hinausgehen: „Mit so einer sitz ich nicht an einem Tisch."

„Petunia!" rief Mr. Evans hinterher. „Du wirst dich sofort bei Lily entschuldigen!"

Aber Petunia ignorierte ihren Vater und ging hinaus in den Garten.

„Lass doch Dad, es macht mir nichts aus." Sagte Lily, obwohl es in ihrem Inneren ganz anders aussah, und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach London. Unterwegs war Lily sehr schweigsam und ihr Vater ließ sie in Ruhe, da er wusste, was er sagen würde, würde sie nicht über Petunias Worte hinwegtrösten.

Mr. Evans setzte Lily in der nähe des Tropfenden Kessels ab und sie machten eine Zeit aus, wann sie sich wieder treffen wollten.

Lily ging in den Tropfenden Kessel


End file.
